Lifting jacks, sometimes referred to as bumper jacks, are in fairly common use. Typically, a lifting jack includes an elongate perforated standard over which a ratcheting mechanism is disposed, and the ratcheting mechanism includes a load engaging nose. A handle, operatively coupled to the ratcheting mechanism allows the nose to move along the length of the standard. Over the course of the years, people have sought to diversify the manner in which a lifting jack can be used to find utility in areas other than its use as a bumper jack.
The following prior art reflects the state of the art of, which applicant is aware and is included herewith to discharge applicant's acknowledged duty to disclose relevant prior art. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that none of these patents or prior art publications teach or in any way render obvious the nexus of the invention as set forth hereinafter.
PATENT NO.ISSUE DATEINVENTOR 761,413May 31, 1904Schroer 859,924Jul. 16, 1907Davis 879,673Feb. 18, 1908Reardon 911,638Feb. 9, 1909Allgeo 958,777May 24, 1910Shipman1,087,879Feb. 17, 1914Harrah1,104,328Jul. 21, 1914Sutton1,107,039Aug. 11, 1914Coleman, et al.1,179,825Apr. 18, 1916Greutmann, et al.1,321,950Nov. 18, 1919Templeton1,325,963Dec. 23, 1919Templeton1,325,964Dec. 23, 1919Templeton1,374,653Apr. 12, 1921Harrah1,410,380Mar. 21, 1922Daniels1,465,895Aug. 21, 1923Daniels1,482,846Feb. 5, 1924Harrah2,031,815Feb. 25, 1936Berman2,165,366Jul. 11, 1939Gormley2,786,650Mar. 26, 1957Bottorff3,012,755Dec. 12, 1961Acklin3,300,184Jan. 24, 1967Ragolio3,452,575Jul. 1, 1969Williams, et al.3,831,892Aug. 27, 1974Herman3,841,604Oct. 15, 1974Haynes3,991,977Nov. 16, 1976Penttila4,061,168Dec. 6, 1977Fariss, Jr.Des. 248,460Jul. 11, 1978Dunn, et al.4,203,578May 20, 1980Margueratt4,379,546Apr. 12, 1983McIntosh4,564,173Jan. 14, 1986Atherton, et al.4,568,064Feb. 4, 1986Reinhardt4,953,606Sep. 4, 1990Brown, Jr.
OTHER PRIOR ART (Including Author, Title, Date, Pertinent Pages, Etc.)
Jackall Products product brochure “Jackall 8000 Series”, entire brochure printed from the internet, Jun. 30, 1999.
When a lifting jack is to be used as a bumper jack, it typically is provided with a platform at its lowermost surface to engage the ground and provide a stable platform as the lifting jack is utilized to raise the car. However, if the car is being elevated at an area other than its center point, the lifting jack experiences a load which is not truly vertical and it is possible for a bumper jack to experience severe angulation and a force vector not axially aligned with the standard causing the bumper jack to slip, creating a hazardous situation. In addition, bumper jacks suffer from further instability when being deployed upon ice, irregular surfaces, and surfaces which are yielding (i.e., something other than pavement, like sand, gravel, mud, etc.). The accessory associated with the instant invention not only provide enhanced performance in these areas where the lifting jack has known shortcomings, but also lends itself to utilization in a multiplicity of other ways for providing added flexibility to the lifting jack.